Mad Hatter
by deanbears
Summary: 'I do look like him! I honestly do' Why does Draco insists on looking like some Muggle actor? Draco&Hermione drabble, fluffy.


**Mad Hatter**

'Who the bloody hell is that!'

Draco had walked into Hermione's room without announcing himself or even knocking. He had a habit of doing that far too often as of late.

'That is Johnny Depp.' Hermione said simply looking at the poster Draco pointed at.

She had received it just this morning. Her mom sent it knowing how much her daughter liked the actor, and how excited Hermione had been when she heard he was going to be in the adaptation of her favorite book; Alice in Wonderland.

'Why is he standing so still? Doesn't he get bored or want to do something else?' Draco asked while examining the piece of paper closely.

'It's muggle poster Draco! Remember, they don't move.' Hermione said in an annoyed tone. Couldn't he just leave her alone and let her read her book?

Being Head Girl was fun, but sharing a tower with Draco was a pain.

The two had agreed on a truce, he wouldn't insult her about her blood-status as lkong as she didn't say anything about the time Mad-Eye transfigured him into a ferret.

But if Hermione had known that their truce would allow him to walk into her room all the time she would have chosen the fighting and insults. This was just plain annoying and was irritating her to no point.

'Why do you have him on a poster? Why is he so, so _special_?' Draco was now poking the grinning picture.

Hermione put down her book, she'd just have to accept that Draco wasn't going to leave her alone.

'Because he's a fantastic actor and I think he's quite good-looking.' _Though he looks weird on this particular poster, this wasn't exactly his sexiet role._ Hermione blushed while she said that. This was so not what she wanted to discuss with Draco.

'Uh, does he play in those things you told me about a few weeks ago? Muffies or something?'

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's mistake, but she couldn't help but smile as she thought about the other day when she explained movies to Draco. He found the idea so fascinating that people would watch other people act in a 'motion picture' when he could look at any picture at any time and watch it move.

'Yes, and they're called _movies_. What are you doing here Draco? Did you come to annoy me, or did you have a purpose in interrupting my reading?'

Draco shrugged and turned his attention to the poster again.

'I think we look quite a-like, don't you think?' Draco said while posing like Johnny did in the poster.

'Whatever you say Draco.' Hermione smiled, Draco _did_ look nice, but she would never admit that.

'So that means I'm good-looking too!'

'Yes- What- No!' Hermione's smile disappeared like snow in the sun.

Draco smiled proudly and nodded like a mad man.

'You think he' – Draco pointed at the poster –'is good looking, and I said I look like him' – Draco pointed at himself and then at Johnny again – 'so that means I'm good looking to! According to you!'

Hermione looked at Draco in disbelief.

'You honestly think, you look like him? On _that_ poster?'

Draco nodded. 'Can't you see? We both have a light skin colour, and the shape of our face is a bit similar.'

Draco thought for a moment.

'Ok, so we haven't got the same eye or hair colour. But that isn't important!'

Hermione started laughing. Draco was being ridiculous! Why did he want to look like Johnny Depp on the poster so much? He was muggle actor after all, and wasn´t Draco Malfoy one of the people who hated Muggles and anything to do with them?

'Draco, is there something you wanted to ask me?'

Draco's normally white cheeks turned red. 'Uhm, well…'

He sat down next to Hermione. 'Do you think I'm good looking?'

'Why are you asking?' Now it was Hermione's turn to turn red.

'That's not an answer Granger!' Draco warned.

_Oh boy_'I suppose you look quite, nice.' Hermione looked at the book she was still holding in her hands as her face turned even redder.

'Ok, that's nice to hear! Do you have plans for this Saturday?'

Hermione looked up, finding Draco very close. _What the- when did he get this close?_

'Uhm, no? Why?'

Draco moved a bit, closing the last distance between Hermione and himelf.

'You have plans now. Meet me in our common room at 9 am!' Draco got up quickly but before he walked away he kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

'And I do look like him! He's good looking, I am good looking.' Draco added, walking away swiftly.

Hermione looked at the place where Draco had sat just moments ago.

She got up and walked over to her desk, pulling out the other posters her mum sent her. Hermione supposed Draco was a bit right. He did look a bit like Johnny, as long as Johnny was dressed up as the Mad Hatter.

**AN: **If you don't get it. The poster Draco was talking about, obsessing about looking a-like was the one from Alice in Wonderland. Johnny Depp is on it, dressed as the mad hatter, looking quite creepy. I've got that poster in my room, next to my bed. I wanted to write a bit last night, and for some reason I wrote about a poster. About this poster. If you'd like to see what poster I meant, you can find a link on my profile =]!

I hope you like the story! It's weird that I like writing short story's now, but hey! I promise to update Delilah soon too!

R&R

Special thanks to my best friend Megan, who always helps me with my story's by reading them and inspiring when I feel my inspiration has left for a holiday! Love you Hun !


End file.
